


[podfic] Old Gods, New Tricks by BootsnBlossoms & Kryptaria

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Skyfall, Romance, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: As MI6's senior quartermaster, Q is accustomed to dealing with all manner of oddities. But an agent who won't stay dead, a bomb in his office, and bad tea all combine to make for a stressful day. The muggers on the way home only make matters worse.And that's before the owl shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Gods, New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801599) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1: |   
---|---  
Chapter 2: |   
Chapter 3: |   
Chapter 4: |   
Chapter 5: |   
Chapter 6: |   
  
### Download/Mobile Streaming

Chapter 1 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!awBXiIQL!gUbv9uvgKDZB1PZ6cld9nmf1V4SRV86MhJJk2VFeQyA) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/0bcb30e7268) | 41:43 | 38.2 MB  
---|---|---|---|---  
Chapter 2 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!zh5zDIIT!Fokm4mhkx_h32Hbkjpf_sAcu1WP0O5KV49cH490DEJs) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/1523add8f49) | 25:59 | 23.8 MB  
Chapter 3 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!e8AxSCzQ!NY1EMRaVl-76dNmfEXsR2irGP-t00_AU6AoBVrgaPhM) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/a298bf7387d) | 28:34 | 26.2 MB  
Chapter 4 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!SlQBxa4Z!Qk1tBx0YJw-X_pNkAPJzgSkQoVOZF7cWwqj8clHcboY) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/ff0f06ecea2) | 36:04 | 31.2 MB  
Chapter 5 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!O5QhRISQ!9NmkfQPu-68mv_LU2dUCxwewR-OfmKWnwndBDCcspRY) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/f8a6bc7f900) | 54:14 | 49.7 MB  
Chapter 6 |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/#!7g4EFIqb!RcwvF62OGg6TCIjah-TiM8Tf7OF2V9UIgN6EyycJTgk) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/948f9b51382bcfd8ee5de82ecff1f64b5ec1ac42/52e8e823475) | 34:46 | 23.7 MB  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [Old Gods, New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood)  
Music:  |  [David Hilowitz - Whimsical Theme #2](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Film_Music_II_Orchestral_Works/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_021_-_Whimsical_Theme_2)


	2. Chapter 2

### NEW CHAPTER FOR **OLD GODS, NEW TRICKS**!

For your comfort, all necessary and unnecessary links can be found in the table in chapter 1. 

This chapter serves only as an announcement of a new chapter for those of you who subscribed to the podfic, so that ao3 sends you a notification.

#### I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know any and all opinions you might have in the form of comments, kudos, CAPSLOCK-yelled complaints:) 

_Nodus Tollens will be updated a bit later today, as well :D_


	3. Chapter 3

### CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED INTO THE TABLE IN CHAPTER 1

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)   
If you don't, if you feel that the reading doesn't have enough energy for the content, or is somehow deficient, I am prepared to re-record it. Because it's a lovely chapter and the editing process left me feeling unsure...  


#### SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE, IF YOU LIKED/HATED IT. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

### CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!

I hope you'll like this chapter :)  
**Prepare to give a warm welcome to new characters** : Eve, Tanner, and M _(I've tried to imitate Ralph Fiennes, but succeeded only in sounding like Snow White's evil step-mother in her crone-like disguise in places... But if you don't think of M as Fiennes, but just some old white dude, I think it works... It is in any case distinctive.)_  
**ALSO, OWL SCREECHES!** I found a recording of what a barn owl sounds like _(it's nothing at all as I imagined)_ and have put it in the recording in appropriate places.  


#### SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE, IF YOU LIKED/HATED IT. ;)

and if I should perhaps think about editing the owl screeches into the previous chapters...


	5. Chapter 5

### HWAET! WHAT IS THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER?!

Yeah, kids… if you ever think: "Huh, I've got time today. Let's record and edit the 7k chapter without letting my voice rest. It'll be fun..."  
**DON'T** : My voice currently hates me. But I'll have some mint and sage tea and it'll be right as rain tomorrow...  
No owl in this chapter, and no extraneous voice-characters either, just good old Q and Bond :)  


#### ANYWAY, ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW, IF YOU LIKED/HATED IT. ;)

**Also, all opinions regarding M's voice and owl screeches in ch4 still MOST WELCOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

### New Chapter!

Yup, it's hard to believe, but I recorded and edited a new chapter. Only 1 more left!!  
I've tried to make Alec's voice different from Bond's, not sure how well I've succeeded, but my throat certainly still feels my efforts :D 

#### SO: ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW, IF YOU LIKED/HATED IT. ;)


End file.
